Años de Luces y Sombras
by Saizouhhh
Summary: Tras más de diez años de silencio por fin Hazuki se le cofiesa amorosamente a su hermana de sangre Hatsumi y esta última la acepta pero algo terrible ocurre poco después... Universo alterno y presencia de Ocs...
1. La Gran Profesora de Ryoou

**Años de Luces y Sombras**

 **Capítulo 1: La Gran Profesora de Ryoou**

Azuma Hazuki se encontraba completamente sola en el salón donde los profesores se reúnen al finalizar alguna asignatura. Arrojó su portafolio sobre la mesa, se preparó un té caliente, tomó asiento y sostuvo la taza de té con ambas manos. Tenía la mirada perdida pues se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos porque meditaba constantemente lo ocurrido… Para cuando logró regresar a la realidad el té se encontraba completamente frío, colocó la taza sobre la mesa y salió de la sala de profesores donde apenas hace una hora se encontraba con Suzumi Tamao… Afortunadamente ella se había retirado y ya no estaba cerca…

Hazuki suspiraba al recordar… ¿Cuántas veces ya se le habían declarado amorosamente alumnas de primero de secundaria y de grados superiores? Había perdido la cuenta hace bastante tiempo…

Caminó por el pasillo tranquilamente hasta que vio que salía de su oficina el director Morichika Rinnosuke con un sobre y unas hojas impresas. Rinnosuke la saludó y bromeó sobre el nuevo desencuentro amoroso de su subordinada pero como siempre no era secundado así que calló un instante al notar que su comentario fue de mal gusto y de inmediato le entregó los papeles que tenía en mano:

"Es la lista de las nuevas alumnas admitidas al curso de kendo… Me contaron que tres de las nuevas alumnas están a un nivel muy avanzado… Quizás a uno terriblemente avanzado…".

Hazuki arqueó una ceja, agarró la lista dividida en varios papeles, los ojeó pasándolos de una mano a la otra y le dijo al director:

"El apellido de una de las tres destacadas me resulta familiar…".

Mencionó Hazuki dejando los papeles bajo el brazo y viéndole a los ojos al director.

"Ah, debes referirte a la hija de Kentaro y Kirika: Himemiya Chikane".

"Sí, recuerdo bastante bien a los Himemiya…".

Rinnosuke apenas sabía algo del pasado de Hazuki pero lo poco que sabía eran los rumores que corrían por ahí a los que les daba muy poco y nada de crédito… Finalmente los rumores siempre serán rumores pues carecen de fundamentos… Pero sí que sabía a la perfección que su subordinada no estaba relacionada con algo ilegal o moralmente inaceptable… Así pues, simplemente se ocupaba de asuntos infinitamente más serios dejando las habladurías de lado…

Como no había algo más de lo que hablar en ese momento se despidieron.

Hazuki fue rápidamente hasta el estacionamiento de la secundaria, se subió a su auto y se fue para su casa ya que se sentía demasiado estresada.

 **En la residencia Azuma…**

Hazuki se duchaba con agua apenas tibia mientras se restregaba el jabón por todo el cuerpo, una vez que terminó de enjabonarse tuvo muchas ganas de masturbarse pensando, cómo no, en su amada y bella hermana menor Hatsumi…

Se imaginaba que Hatsumi se unía a ella en la ducha, la abrazaba por detrás agarrándole las grandes tetas que tenía, acariciándolas en un principio sutilmente y posteriormente con gran desesperación y lujuria. Se las movía de forma circular mientras que con sus dedos presionaba sus pezones los cuales se endurecían en cada rose…

"Ah… Hatsumi…".

Gimió al momento que se tocaba el clítoris con dos dedos…

Se notaba en parte culpable por tener esos pensamientos obscenos para con su tierna hermana menor… pero este hecho paradójicamente sólo la hacía excitar más, el imaginar lo prohibido, lo que va en contra de los principios morales, lo que escandaliza a gran parte de la sociedad… Sí, se refería al incesto…

"Ah… ah…".

Se metió un dedo en su parte más íntima y luego otro más a la vez…

"¡Ah, Hatsumi…! ¡Hatsumi…! ¡Hatsumiiiii…!".

Cayó de rodillas en la ducha y empezaron a brotarle lágrimas en cuanto sucumbió al orgasmo, esa mezcla de sensaciones… De sentimientos: placer y remordimiento… Un acto sexual de lo más extraño el cual era cada vez más recurrente al autosatisfacerse.

Esto era porque Hazuki recordaba que ella conducía el auto y Hatsumi estaba en el asiento del acompañante cuando un motociclista impactó casi de frente contra el lateral del lado del pasajero del automóvil, destrozando así la puerta del acompañante y fracturándole a su amada el brazo derecho y tres costillas… El motociclista, que llevaba mal puesto el casco, estaba muy alcoholizado y había pasado el semáforo en rojo no murió en el acto pero sí poco después cuando lo llevaba la ambulancia hacia el hospital más cercano…

Hatsumi tuvo mejor suerte y fue trasladada en otra ambulancia hacia el hospital…

La salvaron por la gran pericia médica del personal del hospital pero tendría por supuesto que estar internada por un período medianamente extenso y luego ir logrando la recuperación total (que por fortuna era posible en su caso).

Todo esto había ocurrido hace ya un mes y medio… Justo quince días después de que Hatsumi cortó toda clase de relación con su último novio: un chico fuerte, gentil, hermoso y siempre triunfante: Ayanokouji Kyoushirou (el novio que le había durado más tiempo a Hatsumi).

Como parecía ser obra de un mal presagio o un destino funesto el accidente de tránsito tuvo lugar el mismo día en que finalmente había reunido el suficiente valor… Hazuki se le había confesado amorosamente a Hatsumi…

 **Hace un mes y medio…**

Un viernes por la mañana Hazuki irrumpe en la habitación de su hermana menor Hatsumi, la abraza fuertemente por la espalda y su respiración comienza a acelerase. El latir de su corazón aumenta considerablemente, sus piernas tiemblan ligeramente y gotas de sudor le escurren levemente por las sienes. Hatsumi se encuentra descolocada ante semejante situación hasta que Hazuki rompió el silencio…

"Hatsumi… no puedo vivir más ocultando este sentimiento… Te amo… Lo eres todo para mí y sólo tú le das sentido a mi existencia. Siempre te amé con locura. Quizás este amor va en contra de toda naturaleza a vista de gente retrógrada y carente de sentimientos reales pero sinceramente es lo que menos me interesa ya que lo que de verdad deseo es conocer tus sentimientos… Es lo único que realmente me importa escuchar… pues no puedo soportar un día más viviendo en la incertidumbre que me atormenta sólo por el miedo de escuchar tu respuesta y perderte…

Hatsumi estaba muy sorprendida pero tras el asombro inicial la aceptó con una sonrisa y unas palabras dulces:

"Pensé que este sentimiento sería un amor pasajero pero conforme empecé a mirarte de otra forma me di cuenta de que nuevamente puedo sentir amor y pasión… Este amor fraternal entre nosotras está floreciendo de una manera completamente distinta… Hazuki… acepto corresponderte esos maravillosos sentimientos que tienes hacia mí".

Hatsumi y Hazuki se besaron cariñosamente aunque sólo en las frentes, en los cachetes y mil sensaciones electrizantes recorrían cada célula de ambas existencias toda vez que se daban esas muestras de cariño…

 **En la actualidad…**

Pero todo eso terminó aquel mismo día… porque Hatsumi estaba sufriendo mucho y ella era en parte responsable de ese dolor…

Hazuki se maldecía casi todas las mañanas al despertarse y casi todas las noches al estar por dormirse por no haber visto a ese motociclista imprudente… Lamentaba el hecho de que el mismo muriera producto del choque y por ende se recriminaba todo hacia ella misma…

" _¿Cómo no lo vi…? ¿Cómo no lo vi venir…?"._

" _¿Y si Hatsumi hubiera…? ¡No! Sencillamente no podría seguir viviendo…"._

Por el trabajo de los peritos y la declaración de los testigos del siniestro se llegó a la conclusión de que prácticamente toda la responsabilidad del accidente había sido del motociclista pues Hazuki conducía respetando todas y cada una de las reglas de tránsito (sobre todo andaba a una velocidad adecuada para el cruce que quería tomar cuando arrancó y no había arrancado el auto hasta unos segundos después de que el semáforo se puso en verde para los vehículos).

Pero esto no consolaba a Hazuki…

Hatsumi claro está no la responsabilizaba y le mostraba siempre su mejor sonrisa en cada una de sus tres visitas a la semana en el hospital general de Tokyo. Hazuki tenía sentimientos, sensaciones y estados encontrados pero siempre le respondía también con una sonrisa sincera.

Mañana tenía que ir a escoltar de vuelta a casa a Hatsumi pues ya le daban el alta y aunque las costillas fracturadas ya se le empezaban a solidificar claro que no podría hacer movimientos bruscos ni cargar algo pesado por mucho tiempo porque además tenía el brazo enyesado…

 **A la mañana siguiente…**

Tenía que ir a buscarla justo poco antes de su horario laborar en la secundaria Ryoou y así lo hizo con presteza.

Pero cuando vio que Hatsumi estaba sentada en un banco del parquecillo trasero junto a Ayanakouji Kyoushirou la mayor de las hermanas Azuma se estremeció por un instante, una gran angustia se apoderó de ella y una avalancha de celos entorpeció su mente…

Pero al momento siguiente Hatsumi la vio, le sonrió y la saludó con el brazo sano, disipando cualquier malentendido.

La rubia de cabello lacio se irguió y caminó hacia el encuentro con su hermana.

Hazuki la abrazó con gentileza pero al mismo tiempo le ofrecía una mirada glaciar a Kyoushirou que se acercó hasta estar a algo más de dos metros de ellas.

"Hatsumi, vámonos".

Apremió Hazuki.

"Un momento…".

Empezó a objetar Kyoushirou.

"Adiós, Kyou-San".

Se despidió Hatsumi viéndolo por encima del hombro.

 **En el estacionamiento del hospital…**

"¿Para qué te visitaba ese tipo…?".

Le preguntó Hazuki a Hatsumi mientras la asistía a subirse al asiento del pasajero.

"No me lo dijo con claridad… pero creo que quiere… reconquistarme…".

Hazuki se contuvo para no cerrar la puerta con fuerza y cuando se puso frente al volante arrancando el auto al momento que lo ponía en desplazamiento continuó con la conversación:

"Vaya tipejo, parece que no sabe cuándo rendirse, ¿eh?".

"No quiero volver a verlo… Nunca me había notado así con él… pero hoy por alguna razón su persona me dio miedo…".

"Si empieza a acosarte aplicaremos todos nuestros medios para que nos deje en paz".

En este caso Hatsumi agradeció que su Hazuki fuera categórica.

Hatsumi ya le había contado por qué decidió terminar sus relaciones personales con Kyoushirou pero nunca había insinuado algo verdaderamente malo de él... y además suponía que lo suyo con el tal Kyoushirou era como un amor de verano tal y como había sido con otros novios de Hatsumi y nada más…

Hazuki dejó a Hatsumi en la residencia Azuma y tras unos besos cariñosos en la frente y en los cachetes se retiró para Ryoou.

 **En la secundaria Ryoou…**

Ya llegada la hora del curso de kendo Hazuki recibió a las 6 alumnas de su especialidad…

Pero las tres más destacadas eran Himemiya Chikane, Akemi Homura y Konpaku Youmu tal y como le había sido notificado…

Las clases de kendo duraban una hora y media y Hazuki aunque era conocida por ser casi una carnicera con sus clases en esta ocasión casi no pudo llevarle el ritmo a las tres destacadas por lo tremendamente buenas que eran (Hazuki a veces entrenaba codo a codo con sus alumnas si le parecía conveniente y si las alumnas aceptaban)…

Le ocurrió que disfrutó impartir sus clases por primera vez desde el accidente de tránsito tal vez porque ahora Hatsumi estaba más segura en su casa o porque estas tres alumnas la hicieron transpirar bastante más de la cuenta o por ambas cosas juntas…

Sea como sea se despidió de las alumnas al finalizar las clases felicitando a las tres destacadas y cuando terminó sus otros deberes del día en Ryoou se dirigió directo a casa.

 **De vuelta en la residencia Azuma…**

Una vez en su casa Hatsumi la recibió con una cena simple y limitada pero preparada con auténticos sentimientos de respeto y sobre todo de amor.

Y a Hazuki no le hacía falta más que ver la sonrisa sincera de su novia para empezar y terminar sus días…

 **Continuará…**


	2. Las Kendokas y el Compañero de Copas

**Años de Luces y Sombras**

 **Capítulo 2: Las Kendokas y el Compañero de Copas.**

"¿Les suenan esos rumores sobre Azuma-Sensei?".

Les preguntó Youmu a sus compañeras del equipo de kendo.

"Algo oí… Pero Youmu, ¿me vas a decir que de pronto te volviste una chismosa o algo así? Eso no es propio de vos…".

Le replicó Chikane.

"Es que… me gusta mucho Azuma-Sensei…".

Chikane abrió los ojos como platos y Homura, que estaba bebiendo agua mineral, se atragantó y tosió dos veces…

Y ahí empezó un bombardeo de preguntas y de advertencias pero nada de las mismas hicieron titubear a Youmu sobre sus sentimientos.

"Vamos, Youmu, los rumores en verdad no me interesan pero nadie vio nunca a Azuma-Sensei en pareja y por eso la apodan "La Dama de Hielo"…".

Le dijo esto Chikane llegado un momento.

"Pero Youmu…" Empezó a decir Homura, hablando por primera vez desde que se atragantó con el agua mineral. "Sí, Sensei es hermosa, elegante, fuerte, habilidosa en el kendo y amable y respetuosa con nosotras las estudiantes… Sí, sólo conocemos estos lados buenos de Sensei pero algo me perturbó en su persona…".

Ahora fue Youmu la que abrió los ojos como platos pero dejó continuar a su amiga…:

"No sé por qué me dio la sensación de que Sensei es casi demasiado sincera… Es decir, es como si no tuviera duplicidad en su ser… Es como si fuera endemoniadamente feliz…".

Finalizó de momento Homura pero cuando Chikane y sobre todo Youmu le pidieron que se explicara un poco más la pelinegra continuó:

"Todos y todas tenemos doble personalidad simplemente porque nunca actuamos en soledad igual a como cuando estamos acompañados... Pero Azuma-Sensei y repito que no sé por qué me dio la sensación de que carecía de esta duplicidad… Las que no tienen nada que ocultar yo creo que son como son porque son culpables de algo grave…".

Cuando Homura terminó su sentencia se hizo un silencio en el patio de la cafetería en el que en ese momento estaban casi solas… Finalmente Youmu se levantó de su silla plegable, se volteó y empezó a retirarse sin mediar palabra alguna de despedida. De la mesa redonda también se levantó Chikane un instante después para ir a detenerla pero Homura la agarró de la muñeca:

"Vos también le estabas advirtiendo…".

Expuso Homura.

"Bueno, sí… pero…".

Chikane iba a decirle a Homura que había otras formas de decir lo que dijo a su amiga… Pero quizás así fuera mejor…

Youmu era la única de las tres que no tenía pareja aún… y antes les había confesado que tras la muerte de su madre Yuyuko deseaba tener una novia parecida a la misma… Aunque sus amigas no veían el parecido entre Azuma-Sensei y Yuyuko…

 **En ese mismo momento pero en otro sitio…**

Oogami Yukihito tomaba sus vasos de vino tinto como de costumbre aunque ya hace dos meses que no había vuelto a ver a la que había sido su gran compañera de copas por casi medio año… Sus encuentros siempre habían sido más o menos programados y coincidían la mayoría de las veces que venían a tomar al bar "Yami" que si bien no era uno de los más lujosos de la ciudad sí que estaba siempre limpio, bien iluminado y servían buenas comidas y bebidas.

Nunca habían compartido sus números de celular ni la dirección de sus casas pues jamás habían llegado a intimar mucho pero sí que hablaban de muchas banalidades… Es decir, para Yukihito era todo un gusto ver, oír y charlar con una mujer tan hermosa como Azuma Hazuki y de hecho lo único que sabía de ella a ciencia cierta era que es una profesora de secundaria alta y de una academia (en ambos casos impartía clases de kendo).

Yukihito no inició los rumores sobre la gran belleza que se pasaba por Yami para charlar con su compañero de copas pero sí que los había incitado para agrandar su ego… Sería como decir "Miren con quién me encuentro así que envídienme".

Porque sí, si bien antes Yukihito se había emparejado con unas dos o tres minas notaba que Hazuki era de lejos la mejor mujer con la que tuvo el gusto se toparse en la vida…

Pero por alguna razón nunca se animó a declararse amorosamente ante semejante damisela… Quizás fuera porque decididamente notaba mucho respeto por alguien tan guapa, elegante y amable... y aunque jamás fueron de sentirse cómplices o complacientes el uno con el otro una de las últimas tardecitas que la vio Hazuki cometió un error por lo borracha que estaba y le confesó a Yukihito que desde los 15 años notaba amor de pareja hacia una persona muy cercana a ella pero que nunca se animó a confesársele… Aún en este estado etílico Hazuki nunca específico el sexo siempre que se refería a su amor no correspondido como "aquella persona" y Oogami supuso que se trataba de otra mujer… y no estaba equivocado en ese punto…

Bueno, en realidad desde esa tardecita de copas empezó a notar que pasaba de tenerle respeto a desprecio a Hazuki pues ya sabía que jamás tendría una oportunidad de emparejarse con ella… Las semanas transcurrían y Hazuki no se apareció más, así que era inminente que reunió valor y finalmente se había confesado y "la otra persona" la había aceptado… Si no seguramente seguiría viniendo para ahogar sus patéticas penas con un tonto como él, al que solamente Hazuki había elegido para entretenerse y distraerse un rato mientras decidía a confesarse a su amor platónico…

Oogami Yukihito se sentía utilizado y él pensaba que los motivos le sobraban…

Salió del bar, se subió a un taxi y fue a entrevistarse con su primo Ayanokouji Kyoushirou en su mansión.

Pues recordó que una de las ex novias de su primo que se llamaba "Azuma Hatsumi"… y se le hizo demasiada casualidad que tuviera el mismo apellido que el de la espectacular mujer con la que se había obsesionado… Cuando Yukihito le comentó todo esto a Kyoushirou éste lo invitó a su gran casa para contarle "algo importante" personalmente…

"No puede ser…".

Se sorprendió Yukihito.

"Oh, sí que es muy posible… Todo lo indica: los rumores, mi investigación y tu testimonio…".

Le anunció Kyouhirou.

Entonces algo definitivamente se torció en Yukihito al pensar a dónde quería llegar Kyoushirou con lo que había averiguado… En la enorme televisión pegada a la pared de aquella sala de estar se veían diapositivas de Hazuki y de su hermana menor Hatsumi saliendo a citas en un parque y en un shopping y era obvio que esas imágenes sí que valían más que mil palabras…

"Ya estamos adentrados en el siglo 21… pero el incesto es todavía mal visto por casi todos aunque ambas partes sean mayores de edad y den su pleno consentimiento para con la relación… Si lo hiciéramos público…".

Empezó a decir Kyoushirou.

"Se armaría un desastre en sus vidas… A veces me noto decepcionado por lo muy poco que avanza la sociedad en algunas cuestiones… Definitivamente sigue siendo una sociedad retrógrada…".

Aunque claro que Yukihito no se sentía así para nada ya que su sed de venganza era más fuerte…

"¿Y bien? ¿Las denunciamos…?".

Le preguntó el Oogami.

"Oh no, no me tomé la molestia de pagar una gran suma extra a mis secuaces para que las espiaran sólo para algo así…".

"Pero si no quieres vengarte de Hatsumi haciendo público lo suyo con su hermana mayor entonces… Un momento, no me digas que…".

Entonces algo en la mente de Yukihito se terminó de retorcer…

 **Al mediodía siguiente en la secundaria Ryoou…**

"Youmu, en serio te lo digo… No te le declares a Azuma-Sensei porque no serás la primera ni la última en hacerlo…".

Le rogó Chikane a su amiga para evitarle un sufrimiento en vano.

"Lo tengo que hacer para estar en paz conmigo misma aunque me rechace…".

Le aclaró Youmu en un tono decisivo.

Homura (que caminaba un poco detrás de sus dos amigas) no pensaba en nada en particular pero sí que prestaba mucha atención al entorno como presintiendo que algo malo iba a pasar…

Entraron al dojo ubicado a un lado de la escuela y empezaron a practicar y a repasar los movimientos de rutina junto con sus otras tres compañeras y la admirable Azuma Hazuki-Sensei.

Al terminar la clase de kendo las chicas se marcharon, Youmu fue la última en irse pues decidió interceptar a Azuma-Sensei en los vestidores… Al encontrarse frente a frente con su amor platónico Youmu bajo sus brazos apretando fuertemente sus puños y con una voz entrecortada procedió con su declaración…:

"Hazuki-Sensei, no puedo soportar un día más callando este sentimiento que tengo por usted, el cual me está asfixiando… Hazuki, estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti… Deseo saber si existe la remota posibilidad de poder ser correspondida y caminar de la mano a tu lado…

Hazuki la miró directamente y con un tono indiferente le respondió que no le interesaba tener ningún tipo de relación con una alumna. Que la única relación que podía existir entre ambas sólo podía ser la de alumna y maestra. Simplemente se giró dándole la espalada y de inmediato salió del dojo. Azuma no proyectó sentimiento alguno para con Youmu pues estaba acostumbrada a rechazar a cualquiera que se le declarara y por eso mismo no poseía algún tipo de arrepentimientos o sentimentalismos banales. Siempre se mostraba indiferente y por algo se había ganado el sobrenombre de "La Dama de Hielo"…".

En la salida del colegio se encontraban Chikane y Homura esperando por Youmu pues sin haber estado presentes sabían cuál había sido la respuesta de Sensei ante la confesión de su amiga pero todo esto quedó fuera de duda cuando Youmu abrazó a Chikane empezando a lagrimear pero sin decir palabra alguna.

Chikane le devolvió el abrazo y Homura se le quedó viendo fijo a los ojos de la pelicorta que ya empezaba a secarse las lágrimas con los puños.

A Youmu le dolía el rechazo de su sensei pero en el fondo también estaba agradecida por su sinceridad…

"Bueno, ¿nos vamos?".

Preguntó Chikane y Youmu asintió con la cabeza en alto mientras que Homura se volteó a medias viendo hacia el portón de la escuela cuando ya estaban sobre la vereda… Quizás Youmu y Chikane ya habían olvidado las palabras de Homura sobre la postura de Azuma-Sensei… pero a ella no se le había ido de la cabeza en todo el día de ayer y ahora aquella sensación de malestar hacia su profesora de kendo era más fuerte…

Aunque probablemente sólo fueran impresiones suyas y al rato ella también se olvidaría de aquella extraña y horripilante sensación…

 **Continuará…**


	3. Con el Sentimiento

**Años de Luces y Sombras**

 **Capítulo 3: Con el Sentimiento**

Hatsumi por fin se había decidido a hacer el amor con Hazuki… Ya se notaba preparada para ello pues Hazuki siempre fue muy amable y cariñosa con ella y debía retribuirle todo ese hermoso esfuerzo y gran paciencia que sigue teniendo para con su persona…

Mientras colgaba la pilcha pensaba en todo esto y no dejó de pensarlo cuando realizaba todas las otras faenas hogareñas que requerían su atención.

Su brazo ya casi se había recuperado por completo y mientras no hiciera movimientos rápidos o levantara algo pesado con el mismo no notaba dolor alguno…

"Ah, Hazuki…".

Susurraba Hatsumi al terminar de barrer el hall principal y cuando fue por la aspiradora.

Recordaba los besos, abrazos y frotes que tuvo con Hazuki y ahora que los rememoraba le parecían más placenteros que antes ya que ya había perdido el miedo hacia la idea de tener una relación sexual homosexual.

Cuando terminó de aspirar varias zonas de la casa se notó un poco mareada, se sentó en un sillón y vio el reloj de la sala comedor: eran las 7:30 PM y faltaba por lo menos media hora para que Hazuki volviera del trabajo…

La sola idea de contárselo a Hazuki le producía nerviosismo pero sobre todo placer a sabiendas de que lo más probable era que Hazuki le pidiera que hicieran el amor esa misma noche…

 **Una hora después…**

Y así sucedió… Hatsumi le contó a Hazuki que estaba preparada para retribuirle todo el amor que le profesaba a la hora de la cena… Cuando lavaban y secaban los platos al rozarse los dedos ambas se sonrojaban hasta las orejas… y cuando terminaron de ordenar todo y de cepillarse los dientes fueron hasta el dormitorio de Hazuki.

 **Unos minutos después…**

Hazuki estaba desnuda excepto por la bombacha que llevaba puesta y estaba arrodillada y con los brazos extendidos hacia delante mirando fijamente a los ojos de Hatsumi…

"Hatsumi…". Empezó a decir Hazuki. "deseo hacerte sólo mía para respetarte, cuidarte y amarte con todo mi ser…".

Hatsumi le respondió agarrando a su amada por ambos lados de la cara y le plantó un seco beso y le sonrió:

"Hazuki, yo digo lo mismo… Te deseo… quiero devolverte el infinito amor y paciencia que tienes para conmigo…".

Hatsumi también sólo llevaba puesta la bombacha y notó gozo cuando Hazuki empezó a acariciar todas las partes de su cuerpo con dulzura…. Los besos, las caricias, los frotes y las risillas que largaban ambas empezaron a excitarlas sobremanera…

"Estoy lista…".

Le susurró a la oreja Hatsumi a Hazuki.

Esa era la señal que la otra amante estaba esperando…

Hazuki le quitó la bombacha a Hatsumi y le dio besos y lamidas a su alrededor...

"Por favor, Hazuki, bésamela todo lo que quieras…".

"Como desees…".

Hazuki entrecerró los ojos contemplando embelezada lo que para ella era la bella forma de la vagina de su novia y sin más empezó a lamer el interior de la misma tras abrirle un poco los labios vaginales…

"Ah… ay… Hazuki…".

Hatsumi se llevó un puño a la altura de la boca ruborizándose a más no poder…

Hazuki le abrió aún más las piernas y degustó los fluidos vaginales de Hatsumi hasta que esta última llegó hasta el tan ansiado orgasmo…

"Ah… Ah… Aaah, Hazuki…".

Con los antebrazos sobre la frente Hatsumi se asombró y maravilló por ver a su amada lamiendo los restos de sus fluidos que le quedaban por los labios mientras ésta la veía directamente a los ojos…

"Hazuki, pareces una diosa…".

"¿Eh…? G-Gracias por el halago…".

"Ji ji ji, finalmente lo hicimos…".

Se alegró Hatsumi y enseguida Hazuki se puso a su lado y la abrazó de costado.

"Hazuki, sos muy cariñosa… Lamento que me hayas tenido que ver salir con tantos novios… Pero ahora que te tengo a vos no quiero estar con nadie más…".

"Yo igual, y lo que tenemos ahora es lo más importante porque es nuestro mutuo amor... No importa mucho lo que hayamos o no hecho antes…".

Las amantes se volvieron a besar en los labios, en la nariz, en los cachetes, en la frente y en los lóbulos de las orejas largando más risillas.

Esta era una noche sólo para ellas pero ninguna podía imaginarse las tribulaciones que las aguardaban a la vuelta de la esquina…

 **En ese momento y en otro lugar…**

Nanase Ririsu pasaba una por una las fotografías sacadas por su asistente Gargantúa…

No podía creer lo bella y atractiva que le resultaba la de cabello azul oscuro que según su asistente se llamaba Azuma Hazuki y la otra que aparecía junto a ella era su hermana menor Hatsumi… No las conocía de nada a ninguna de las dos pero Ririsu se volvía a notar como una adolescente que se enamoraba de una chica de almanaque o de una estrella pop…

¿Cómo era posible que le aflorara semejante sentimiento…? Era algo que la asustaba un poco pero que a la vez no quería dejar de notar…

Gargantúa le había informado también que (además de que la pretendiente a novia del jefe era la rubia) que el accidente de tránsito que en el que se mató su ex esposo Yagami Yori había sido con el automóvil de ambas aparecidas en las fotos y en cuanto a él estaba más que complacido de ser partícipe de separarlas a ambas como quería el jefe Ayanokouji Kyoushirou…

Ririsu pudo haber preguntado los detalles de por qué le guardaba rencor a ambas mujeres si se había separado hasta legalmente del que había sido su esposo antes de que ocurriera el siniestro de tránsito... pero lo cierto es que no le importaba mucho saberlo... Principalmente porque en parte no deseaba enterarse de la parte más oscura de la personalidad de Gargantúa…

En la agencia de detectives privados estos trabajos no eran ni por asomo los comunes que realizaban o que querían en principio realizar ni Ririsu ni Gargantúa pero como la paga era extremadamente buena ninguno ponía peros al asunto…

Aunque ahora Ririsu no sabía si podría seguir con este trabajo para Ayanokouji que en el fondo la asqueaba…

Pero vamos, se trataba de dos familias muy adineradas que ahora se iban a enfrentar por el amor de una joven… ¿En serio…? La civilización humana lo cierto era que estaba para otros problemas o resolución de conflictos muchos más serios… ¿Pero quién decía que en el fondo los humanos eran muchas veces serios…? Por eso era que se producían miles de calamidades todos los días en la civilización y a muchísimos no parecía importarles un carajo…

"Hazuki…".

Ririsu mandó un beso a la parte de una de las fotografías en la que estaba plasmada la imagen de Hazuki y justo después Gargantúa tocó a la puerta de la oficina.

"¿Sí? Pasa…".

Invitó Ririsu dejando la fotografía sobre el escritorio lleno de papeles y documentos.

"Ririsu-San, Ayanokouji está más impaciente que de costumbre y quiere que mañana mismo empecemos con la parte más activa del plan…".

"Muy bien, que así sea pues para algo nos paga con un gran aliciente…".

En ese momento a Ririsu le dio un vuelco al corazón y si no estuviera Gargantúa en su presencia casi podría haber asegurado que vomitaría del asco por esas palabras que recién pronunció…

De verdad ella se tomaba en serio su trabajo pero estos asuntos oscuros la tenían cansada…

"Ey, ¿estás bien…?".

Gargantúa se acercó a Ririsu y le puso una mano en la frente.

"Tienes un poco de fiebre… Qué raro en vos que prácticamente nunca te enfermas… Si quieres podría encargarme yo solo de lo de mañana…".

"Deja Gar-Kun…". Ririsu le agarró la gran mano a Gargantúa y se la besó. "No por una boludez voy a faltar al trabajo".

Gargantúa y Ririsu habían sido amantes pero aquellos tiempos terminaron hace un tiempo pero todavía se profesaban cariño y respeto…

 **A la medianoche…**

Ya en su casa Ririsu se duchó y se fue a dormir…

Unos segundos antes de que el sueño la venciera pensó en lo que _verdaderamente_ quería hacer el día de mañana con respecto a esa faena infame que le fue encargada…

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas del autor:**

Guest: Hola lector anónimo, te agradezco mucho por dejar tus grandes comentarios y me alegra mucho que te esté gustando lo poco que va del fanfic aunque si ya no comentas más lo entenderé perfectamente porque realmente me tardé mucho en sacar el tercer capítulo… D:! Pero me seguiré esforzando por continuar y terminar bien esta historia : P

Clare Wong 777: Gracias compañera, aquí ya aparece Ririsu (Lilith) y luego charlaremos mejor sobre el fanfic por MP je je…


End file.
